


The Sea And The Salty Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a conquered planet, the empress-in-waiting teaches her newly-undead bodyguard-and-sartorial advisor how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea And The Salty Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chalahandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/gifts).



>   
>  _your hands, they move like waves over me_   
>  _beneath the moon, tonight, we're the sea_   
>  \-- iron and wine, [the sea and the rhythm](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyiSg_iNLSI)


End file.
